


Overexposed

by EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/pseuds/EponineTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Karen gets sick so Matt has to take care of her but she needs a bath so he promptly dumps her into a bubble bath but she pulls him in and they both end up sick together and just have a sick date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overexposed

“You are somewhat icky right now,” Matt says as he brings Karen some soup. She’s bundled up on the couch watching TV, and she smiles at him appreciatively. 

“Thanks for this,” she says, “and because you’re taking care of me, I’m going to ignore the icky comment.” She blows her nose for emphasis, and throws the tissue at Matt. He dodges it, and then comes and sits beside her on the couch.

Karen falls asleep for a while, as does Matt, because he enjoys his weekends off from  _Who_ and will take all the rest he can get. He’s so tired that he drifts off so seamlessly that he only realises that he fell asleep when the end credits of  _Mr. Selfridge_ start to roll, and he was pretty sure that he saw the beginning. 

Karen wakes up a few minutes later. “I need a bath,” she says. “I think it’ll help me feel less gross.” 

“You continue your nap, and I’ll draw one for you.” Matt gets up and takes her soup bowl to the kitchen, then goes to the bathroom to draw Karen’s bath. He puts the bubble bath in that he’s pretty sure she likes, and makes the water as hot as possible, because she likes that too. 

He goes and wakes her up. “Your bath is ready, stupid face.”

She nods at him appreciatively, then goes to the bathroom, and starts to pull off her pyjamas. He turns away, and then she says: “Come on, Matt, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” 

The images that that statement makes his mind conjure up make him blush. She laughs, and then gets in to the bath. 

“Right then,” he says, and prepares to go back in to the living room. “I’ll leave you to it.” 

“You sure, Smithers?” she asks. “Because I would so love some company.”

“How can you manage to be sick and seductive at the same time?” 

She shrugs. “One of my many talents.” She sneezes. “Will you or will you not join me in the bath. 

He hasn’t showered today, and he probably should, and oof, there are bubbles and warm water and  _Karen_ in there. “Fuck it,” he mutters, and then he pulls off his t-shirt and track pants and hops in to the bath with her. 

* * *

The next day, Matt is lying against the arm of the couch with Karen lying between his legs, her head resting on his chest.

“Pass the kleenex?” he asks, and she passes him the box of tissues. He blows his nose, and then chucks the used tissue in to the wastebasket. “You gave me the plague,” he says with a note of spite in his voice.

“Yeah,” Karen replies, “but wasn’t that the best disease transmission ever?” 

She’s right. Matt blushes a little again. 

“Plus, now now you have a little more time off, and you’re not rushing back to Cardiff tomorrow so we can properly hang out.” 

“True,” Matt sighs. “Downton or Mr. Selfridge?” 


End file.
